Drunken Love
by Hina03Sped
Summary: So.. This story kinda went way off track, so this a new summary...  Hinata can't remember anything before her 7th grade school year... when she goes to a party and meets a cute boy Kiba , she gets a sudden, and painful flash from the past..HinaXKiba3
1. Cliques

**_Drunken Love_**

**Hey Guys. SO... This is my first FanFic. Hope You like it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the Characters, tho I wish I did. _

* * *

><p>Clics. It's something everyone goes through in high school. The Preps. The Jocks. The Nerds. The Over-achievers. The Goodie-Two-Shoes. The Slackers. The Emos. The Band Geeks. And, of course, my favorite, The PartiersStoners.

It's my junior year, and we're nearing the end. Summer is just three days away.

"Hyuga Hinata. Could you please repeat what I just said?" Iruka-sensei called on me.

"Uh-no" I said. I'm trying something new, not lying.

"Ok, students. I know we're almost out, but please pay attention a little longer." Everyone was ready for summer, including Iruka-sensei.

"Hai." The class answered simultaneously. And Iruka continued to teach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Day Of School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 seconds... 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...DING!DONG!

"Hinata!" I spun around, only to be knocked over by none other than Temari. Temari is the closest girl to me, Temari has been my best friend through thick and thin. I dated her brother, Gaara, she dated my cousin, Neji, lets just say, never again.

"Ugh. Tem-Tem, please learn to walk." I mumbled as I picked myself off the floor.

"Hinata. What are you doing?" She threw her hands up to her hips. She looked mad and little rushed.

"I'm sorry. What do you mean? I am the one who should be asking you that." I huffed. I knew I was going to loose this battle, but I try anyway.

"Come on! Gaara is waiting on us!" She reaches for my arm, I pulled it out of the way just in time, causing her to face-plant.

"Temi, dear. Two things. One, Gaara is a crazy, no good, ass hole. So tell me why I would want to go with him. And two, Neji is waiting for me." Temari was pulling herself off the ground when she paused. She looked up at me with the scariest look I have ever seen on her face.

"One, Gaara is not that bad, he was just going through a ruff patch-"

"That doesn't count when the 'patch' has lasted his entire life!" I interrupted.

"That's not true! And don't interrupt me, or I will go all Scythe Weasel on you! And two, Neji can just get over it, because you are mine! Oh, and you will want to come with me, because Gaara has a 30 rack and a handle of Captain, so lets _go_." She stressed out the last word as she tugged me along.

"Girl, you had me at 30." And we dashed for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hina! Hina! We're _ouuuuut_!" Temari was drunk and she tipped the handle upside down to stress her point.

"Temari Suna! You don't need anymore." I grabbed the bottle and placed it on top of the cabinet. Almost completing the "Official Captain Blood Line" as Temari so cleverly came up with one evening.

"But Hina. I wanna drink lo-" she paused as she hiccupped a couple of times, "lots, lots more!"

"Lets go to bed Temi, Its still only the first day of summer, you have plenty of time to get wasted." Temari gave me a pouty face before turning and heading off to bed.

"Damn, that girl doesn't know how to hold her liquor. " I had drunk more than she did, and I was able to maintain some sanity. I finished cleaning up her mess before a drug myself to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I woke up to a knock at my door. I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed and down the stairs. I opened the door to see none other than Suna Gaara, smiling like an idiot.

"Hiya, Hina. How are you on this fine day?" Gaara blushed and giggled, yes he _giggled_. Gaara never really got over me; he is always finding ways to get into my personal life.

"What do you want, Gaara?" I made sure to sound as irritated as possible, maybe he will go away.

"Oh, I came to pick up Temari. Were going to see Kankurō."

"Oh, uh…Oh ya, she's, uh, sleeping. I'll go get her." I walked away, without inviting him in, but leaving the door open.

"Temi, get up, Gaara is here." I shook her, but not too hard, she probably had a hangover. She mumbled something about pain, and I took it as getting her a proper drink for the occasion. "Ok, I'll be back."

I walked back downstairs to find Gaara making himself at home in the kitchen, making Temari a drink.

"Hey cutie." He made his move, wrapping his arm around my waist. "How about some loving?"

"Eww. Get off of me! I told you before, It's Over!" I push him off, only causing his arm to hit the glass. The cup, and all its contents, scattered across the floor. "Crap. Now look what you did." There was a knock on the door, so I left the mess to Gaara.

I opened the door and found Neji. He stood there admitting a dark aura as he remained silent, I think I can count the amount of times he has spoken on one hand. "Good Morning, Neji. Fine day. What brings you to my doorstep? Won't you come in?" I said sarcastically. I knew he wouldn't answer, he knew I would try, we both had to endure it. I opened the door wide enough for him to walk by. Neji made his way to the kitchen where he stopped and looked puzzled at the site he saw.

Gaara was on his hands and knees scrabbing at my floors, whistling in a quite obnoxious manner. Gaara noticed Neji and promptly changed his attitude to "cool and hip", it didn't work, he ended up looking like a gay baboon kneeling to a God. "Baka!" Neji mumbled and went on with his business of rummaging through my refridgerator. "Got any orange juice?"

"Do you realize who you are asking? No. I have Tang®, though. Now excuse me as I retrieve Temari and get you out of my house."

I found Temari going through my closet, which ended up with half my clothes scattered across my floor. "What are you looking for?"

"Huh? Oh, that cute black DC tube top? Oh, and your super cute jean skirt."

"Why would you need that to go see your brother? And I was going to wear that tonight, so no." I began picking up my clothes when I heard a sigh filled with disappointment. "Oh, come on, I have lots of clothes, don't go gettin' our panties in a bunch."

"No, no. Its not that, it's just that, you are so naïve my dear. I am not going to see my brother; my brother is in Romania, his mission's trip. I am going to lunch with Gaara and my parents. Then, if I'm really really good, I get to stay out for the rest of the week. And they will give me money when ever I need it for the rest of the week, and you know what that means..." She is smiling devilishly, and of course I know what that meant. "Unlimited Drinking!" We yell together.

"Ok, well still you are not wearing that. I washed it last night just so I could have it. I have my Fox tube top you can wear with my jean shorts if you want. And no, you cannot wear my boots. Now go, I hate having your brother in my house, its super weird, and irritating." I throw her the shirt and head back down stair to find Neji and Gaara arguing about who's break-up was more unplanned. I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Around 2PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My day was starting to look up. I went to lunch with Neji, who then proceeded to dog on Gaara and who immature he was. Then I when shopping for a new bikini, I found the cutest little one from Hot Topic. And just as I was leaving the mall, I bump into Ino. "Hinata, girl. What's up?"

"Hey Ino. I just bought a bikini. Now, I'm going to go call up Temari, and see if we can't find a party for tonight."

"Funny you should mention that. Both things, actually. I am throwing a Pool Party and I was just going to buy a bikini myself. If you guys want, come over, parentals are out of town for the week, so we got the house. And bring pitch if you can."

"Absolutely. I'll see you there. Text me the information." I said as I started to head out to my car, and pulled out my phone to text Temari.

_Hey Tem. Jackpot! I just ran into Ino. 2 words POOL PARTY! Call me when you're done with the folks. ~Hina_

_Yes! They went to go pay. And I'm home free. :D call you ASAP. ~Temi_

Less than two minutes later my phone rang. I answered it, but didn't have the chance to say anything before Temari was yelling in my ear. "Ok, details, now. I need good stuff, lunch with the folks sucked, but totally worth it." "Ok. First, I don't have all the info, Ino is texting me. All I know is that there is a party. Her parents are out of town for a week, and I just got a new bikini." "Kay, kay. Where you at?" "Just leaving the mall. Why?" "Meet me back at your place and we will talk." "K, deuces." "Peace." And the line went dead. This party is going to be off the chain!

* * *

><p>I know, no Kiba Lovin'. I promise you will get a lil sometin sometin next Chapter.<p>

R&R plz

Ja Ne


	2. Beer Pong

Chapter 2: Beer Pong

**Hey Guys! ok, so i'm lazy, so i am going to say this once in this story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters associated with it.**

**Also, incase you didnt realized: _this means they are thinking._ unless it is during a flash back, or recap. which you should get, seeing as it is labeled :D**

Last Time:

_Hey Tem. Jackpot! I just ran into Ino. 2 words POOL PARTY! Call me when you're done with the folks. ~Hina_

_Yes! They went to go pay. And I'm home free. : D call you ASAP. ~Temi_

_Less than two minutes later my phone rang. I answered it, but didn't have the chance to say anything before Temari was yelling in my ear. "Ok, details, now. I need good stuff, lunch with the folks sucked, but totally worth it." "Ok. First, I don't have all the info, Ino is texting me. All I know is that there is a party. Her parents are out of town for a week, and I just got a new bikini." "Kay, kay. Where you at?" "Just leaving the mall. Why?" "Meet me back at your place and we will talk." "K, deuces." "Peace." And the line went dead. This party is going to be off the chain!_

I made my way to my house to find Temari and Gaara sitting there waiting for me. I jumped out of my truck and headed up to see them. Gaara grabbed my waist and attempted to kiss me, ending up with a large fat lip and a bloody nose. "Ugh. What was that for sugar-" I smack him again, earning another "ouch!" "First, you know not to touch me, and two, don't _ever_ call me sugar" I gave him a glare as I turned to face Temari. "So, Ino said that the party was at her place. There isn't much pitch, so if we want something certain," I dramatically clear my throat, "Captain, then we gotta get it ourselves. Also, bring our bikinis and the house is open if we want to stay." Temari was smiling, getting all excited. "Who all is going to be there?" "Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, me, you, Gaara, if he wants, some kid, Kiba, or something, and I think a few other people." "Oh, ok, let go get ready! Wait! Who is Kiba?" "I'm not sure, Ino said they have been best friends for ever, but I have never seen him." "Weird, ok well let's go. See ya there, Gaara!" She waved to him, and him waved back, and tried to get my attention, I ignored it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Temari and I show up at Ino's house with a handle, a 30-rack, and an eighth of Chronic marijuana. We were ready to get down and dirty! We hop out, and head inside where there were already two beer pong games going on, body shots at the dining room table, swimming in the back, and a nice camp fire. "Hmm, where to start? Body shots are nice, but beer pong is competitive, I think I'll be getting the guys at the body shots. Later love." Temari runs off to find some poor sucker who will be drawn in with her charm and I head to the beer pong table wielding a handle of spiced rum. I walked up just as one table finished their game, of course it was Ino's game, and she won. And her partner was a hot, stud muffin, with a killer body, and of course he had his shirt off, so it made it even more tempting. "Hey girl. Nice game." I say as Ino turned to greet me. "Hey you. I was just talking about you." She had this evil little smile, like she had a plan up her sleeve, and she knew it was going to work. "Oh, you were, were you? And my I ask what about?" I said, the sooner I know, the sooner I can stop her, or inevitably speed it up. "Well, Hinata, I would like you to meet Kiba, your new beer pong opponent. Grab your partner." "Aye, aye, captain." I head over to the dining room, where I found Temari tongue deep in Sasuke's mouth. "Damn, I knew you two would always hook up, unfortunately, that's going to have to wait, Temari, I need you." She growls at me as I grab her arm and pull her away. "What could you possible need from me at this exact moment?" "Beer pong, partner, stud muffin, mine. Now." "Wh—oh." Temari catches a glimpse of Kiba, and immediately changes her attitude. "Oh, my. Hunk 12 o'clock!" she whispers in my ear. "I know, that is Kiba, and I call dibs." She lets out a sigh, and makes her way to our side of the table. "Oh, hiya, Ino. Great party." "Hey Tem, found a guy yet?" "Oh, you know it." She giggles and bits her lip slightly.

We were a cup for a cup, next shot pretty much won at this point. "Hey, Sunshine. Wish me luck." Kiba has started calling me sunshine, since that's what my name meant, and thus the flirting began. "On your life, Muffin." Temari and I proceeded to laugh, because, Kiba, the "innocent" one, didn't realize that I was calling him a stud "muffin". He just got this look of confusion, but quickly wiped it off and steadied to shoot. "The crowd goes quite as Muffin steps up the plate. This could win it for them. Can he do it? He shoots, and…oh, and he misses!" Temari giggles as I hold my sides trying stop laughing so that I could shoot. I line up the shot and I make it. Temari last about 30 seconds of glory, before she slips away for more Sasuke time. I start to walk away, heading toward the pool. "Damn, you're pretty good." I jump at the sound of his voice, slipping and almost falling into the pool. Luckily, Kiba was fast enough to catch me. We sat there for what felt like forever. His auburn eyes seemed to reflect magically from the pool lights. "You ok?" He finally asked. I felt the heat rush to my face as I tried to get up. "Y-y-yes. A-a- arigatō." "No way." We both look up to see Temari standing there, hands on her hips, looking shocked. _Oh, no. I'm in for it now_, I think as I pull myself off the ground. "Hinata Hyuga, did I just hear you s-s-stutter?" Crap. "I have no idea what you're talking about Temari Suna." "I haven't heard you stutter like that since, well since you…ow." "Tem, don't make me hurt you." I smacked Temari. I couldn't let that get out in the open, not here, not anywhere.

Kiba stood up, looking really confused. "Haven't heard you stutter since when?" _Way to fricken go Temari!_ I screamed in my head. "Nothing. _Right_, Temi?" I elbowed her in the side. "Ow, ya, ya, nothing, really." She answered. "Mhmm. Whatever. Hey, Hinata, wanna go for a swim?" _YES YES YES! YOU, ME, WATER, NEARLY NOTHING ON, COUNT ME IN!_ "Umm, y-y-ya, sure." _Crap, really with the stuttering again!_ I mentally slap myself before giving Temari a glare, knowing what she was thinking. I go and pull of my skirt and tube to, revealing my cute reggae bikini that I just bought. I catch Kiba staring and start to blush, looking down to realize, I look pretty good in this bikini.

(Sudden POV Change to Temari)

_Sometimes I wished Hinata would move on from her past. She's not there, and she is not that person anymore._

(Flashback in Temari's POV)

_I was sitting in my fifth period class in seventh grade, when a little girl came into class. She seemed really small to be in this class. To be honest, she looked quick peculiar. She had a weird purple haze in her hair, but it almost looked natural. Her eyes, though, those really go me. They were so pale; you couldn't tell that she even had a pupil. She was told by Asuma-sensei to stand up tell us her name, where she was from, and a little about herself. She stood up there, started blushing and tapping her index fingers together. Then suddenly, with no warning, she fainted. When she came to, she was stuttering like a buffoon. "I-I-I a-am s-s-s-so s-s-s-sorry." She was blushing again, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone. I spoke up, it started to get boring, and I started feeling like Shikamaru, thinking, _troublesome_. "What if we all do it, so not to put all the pressure on the new kid?" "What a great idea, Temari. And because I think is the first time you have said anything to better the life of anyone other than yourself, no homework tonight." Asuma replied. "And since it was your idea, how about you start." Ugh, what did I just do. "Fine, My name is Suna Temari, I'm from __sdfdfsdf__ , I don't like anyone, I love to do illegal things, I don't care what people think about me, and I don't think I have ever stutter, except on p-p-purpose. Your turn twinkle toes." Asuma- sensei glared at me and almost cut in, except twinkle toes actually spoke up. "M-my name is Hyuga Hinata. I a-a-am from __Konaha__. I-I-I don't w-w-want to t-tell you anything e-else." Asuma allowed that and decided not to try his luck with the other kid, and told everyone to get back to their seats._

(Sudden break from Flashback...POV back to Hinata)

Temari was standing there, zoning out. I knew what she was thinking about. Better just to get her mind off it. "Temari! Come get in! Its great." I smiled as large as I could, to get the point across, but to be oblivious to everyone else. "Huh? Oh, ok." She started getting undressed, so I put my attention back on Kiba. "Can I ask something without you getting offended, or mad?" "Ummm, I don't know. It depends on what you going to ask." "Why are you eyes so pale?" I started laughing really hard, which by the way makes it really hard to swimm when you can't touch the bottom and support yourself. I swam over to the edge and got out, sitting on the edge. After I was done with my laughing fit, I figured I would give me an answer. He swam over looking really confused. "I'm sorry, it might sound dumb, but I forgot that it's not normal. I went through this with everyone, but it's been so long that it caught me by surprise. I'm from Japan. My family goes way far back. And, this is going sound stupid. My clan has this power, I guess you could call it, called Byakugan." I could tell he either didn't believe me, or it just in general wasn't hittin' home. "Byakugan is where I use my chakra and activate it, and I can see 360 degree around." Now, it was his turn to laugh. I was waiting for it, and kept waiting. "Will you say something? I went out on a limb, please say something." "I knew your name sounded familiar." "Wait, what?" "Hyuga, I knew I heard it somewhere. I'm from Japan, too. My clan is the Inuzuka. That's why I have these red triangles on my cheeks." I sat there looking dumbfounded. Then, I grabbed my head as a shocking pain struck through my head. I cried out, and fell I the pool. I faintly felt Kiba's arms under me. Pictures flashed past my eyes, pictures that I felt were supposed to be familiar, but felt so alienated to me. One stuck out to me, a cute little kid with two red triangles on his cheeks, with the cutest little white dog ever, then a word came to my mind, a name I think. "Akamaru." I whispered, and then everything went black.

(Flashback: POV Hinata)

_Suna Temari seemed pretty cool, and she liked doing illegal things, I hoped she meant drinking, because I could really go for a drink. I decided to try to talk to her. I found her at lunch and we talked for a while. I found out she does drink, and has some friends that could definitely hook me up, so I texted my father and told him that I was going to be home last, and not to wait up in me. Her and I became really good friends, she hated almost everyone, and didn't want to talk to anyone, I was shy and also didn't want to talk to anyone, we made a good team. After a while, she started asking questions, and it started to freak me out. I didn't want anyone knowing to much about me, mostly because I didn't know much about myself. Up until about six months ago, I couldn't remember any of my life. My family keeps telling me that if Kami wants it to be, then I will remember, but they wouldn't tell me, until they got a sign. _

(End of Flashback.)

I woke up to me laying in a bed upstairs, with Temari, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara in the room. I tried to get up, only ending in my getting lightheaded and having to lay down again. "What happened?" I asked, hope to get a little bit of insight on why I suddenly collapsed and got strange pictures in my head, which reminds me, Could Kiba be the little boy in the pictures, and who was Akamaru? I looked at Kiba and saw him staring at me, but looking like there as something serious on his mind. "Girl, you cried out and grabbed your head, and then decided it would be cool to fall back into the water. It's a good thing Kiba is such a hunk. Then you mumbled something and passed out." Life came back into Kiba face as he heard the ending of the retelling. "Akamaru. That's what I said. Akamaru." It almost seemed like a smiling was tugging at the corner of Kiba's mouth, before he quickly wiped it off. "Ya, that's what you said. I, uh, I'm going to go get a drink, anyone want something." "S-s-sure, how about something hard, my head still hurts. And a-a-rigato." Temari looked at me again. "Neji, Gaara, will you guys be so kind and go help Kiba._ Now_." As soon as they left, she closed and locked the door. "Hina, we have been friends since 7th grade. Not please tell what is going on." "Ok. Tem, you know how I can't remember anything before seventh grade?" she nodded encouraging me to continue. "Well, I think I just saw parts of my past, and I know it sound weird, but I think Kiba is part of it." Temari looked shocked. "How can you be sure." "Well, one, he said that my name sounded familiar. Then, he said he was from Japan, too. Then, he said he was from a clan, the Inuzuka. Then, in my little flashback, it seemed like Kiba was in it. And I remembered a name, Akamaru. And when I said it, he sharpened up. Tem, something is going on." There was a knock on the door. Temari looked at me, before opening the door, checking for me approval. It was only Kina, so I asked it I could talk to him alone. I wanted some answers, and I was going to get them. "Kiba, who is Akamaru?"…

**R&R Please.**

**I hope it didn't jump around too much. Any way.**

**See you in Chapter 3!**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. The Beach

**Chapter 3: The Beach**

_I woke up to me laying in a bed upstairs, with Temari, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara in the room. I tried to get up, only ending in my getting lightheaded and having to lay down again. "What happened?" I asked, hope to get a little bit of insight on why I suddenly collapsed and got strange pictures in my head, which reminds me, Could Kiba be the little boy in the pictures, and who was Akamaru? I looked at Kiba and saw him staring at me, but looking like there as something serious on his mind. "Girl, you cried out and grabbed your head, and then decided it would be cool to fall back into the water. It's a good thing Kiba is such a hunk. Then you mumbled something and passed out." Life came back into Kiba face as he heard the ending of the retelling. "Akamaru. That's what I said. Akamaru." It almost seemed like a smiling was tugging at the corner of Kiba's mouth, before he quickly wiped it off. "Ya, that's what you said. I, uh, I'm going to go get a drink, anyone want something." "S-s-sure, how about something hard, my head still hurts. And a-a-rigato." Temari looked at me again. "Neji, Gaara, will you guys be so kind and go help Kiba. Now." As soon as they left, she closed and locked the door. "Hina, we have been friends since 7__th__ grade. Not please tell what is going on." "Ok. Tem, you know how I can't remember anything before seventh grade?" she nodded encouraging me to continue. "Well, I think I just saw parts of my past, and I know it sound weird, but I think Kiba is part of it." Temari looked shocked. "How can you be sure?" "Well, one, he said that my name sounded familiar. Then, he said he was from Japan, too. Then, he said he was from a clan, the Inuzuka. Then, in my little flashback, it seemed like Kiba was in it. And I remembered a name, Akamaru. And when I said it, he sharpened up. Tem, something is going on." There was a knock on the door. Temari looked at me, before opening the door, checking for me approval. It was only Kina, so I asked it I could talk to him alone. I wanted some answers, and I was going to get them. "Kiba, who is Akamaru?"…_

Kiba looked deeply in my eyes, almost like he was looking into my very soul. He got up, and walked to the window, and looked out. "Kiba, please. I don't know what's going on, I'm scared, in pain, and so confused." I got up and walked to him. "Akamaru, he's my dog." "White, tiny, adorable, always sits in your fuzzy coat?" Kiba stared at me, looking content, almost happy. "Hai." "Kiba. Please tell me what's going on." His face completely changed, now it looked quite devious. "Fine, but not here. Meet me at the beach tomorrow, around 10. And bring your bikini." "Hai. Oh, can you bring Akamaru? I think he will help." Kiba nodded, before turning and leaving. _I might actually know who I am now. I have to tell Temari, now!_ I ran down stairs and almost right into Shino. "Oh, Shino, hey. How are you?" it had been about 3 years since I had even spoken to Shino, I didn't know what happened, he was one of my best friends, second in line to Temari. "Hello Hinata, I'm fine, and your self?" "Umm, I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know tomorrow. Call me, ok? I mean it, or I will blow up your cell!" I ran off to find Temari.

I found her, sucking face with Itachi Uchiha now. Really, both brothers in one night? "Temari, I know this hunk over here probably taste amazing, but I have something more juicy and bitter sweet, than even Itachi Uchiha's tongue, promise." Itachi looked like he was riding his high horse when I gave him those complements. Thing is, I know how he tastes, and though I know how nice he taste, I also know how much of a player he is, him and his brother both, plus this was about my life, not just anyone's MINE! Like you know, the one I don't know about. "Ugh. Can't a girl get a break! Itachi-sama, I'll be right back."

Once we were in back in the room as before, I told her. "Kiba knows me, or knows of me, or knows of my past. Either way. When I had my little episode, I saw a picture, which looked just like Kiba, only way younger, like 5th, 6th grade young, and he had this dog with him, a white little dog that was sitting in his jacket. Then a name came to my mind, Akamaru. When I asked him about it, he said it was his dog. That picture was Kiba! And I am meeting him tomorrow at the beach, at 10." "Wow, this is a lot to absorb. Give me a minute…Ok, so Kiba is from your past, he knows you, you obviously know him, but you don't. He has a dog that you also know, but don't at all, and your meeting him at the beach at 10." I nodded my head until she finished when I simple replied, "Hai." "Well, then I'm coming with you." Before I had time to process and protest she was gone, most likely going back to Itachi. By the end of the night, my brain was fried, I didn't know what to think, I was going through so many scenarios in my head. Temari walked up to me and said she was ready to go. I drove home and listen to Temari tell me about how she and Itachi almost hooked up, but then she realized she would get sloppy seconds from me, and decided against it. I didn't reply, I just kept driving. I went to bed as soon as we got home; tomorrow was going to be a big day. Before I fell asleep, I found myself smiling as I thought about Kiba. Damn, this boy has a hold on me. I thought before drifting into unconsciousness.

(Hinata's Dream)

"_Hinata! Come look! Come look!" I heard a familiar voice calling my name; I turned around to see my little sister, Hinabi, sitting in our sandbox with a castle about a foot high. She had the biggest smile on her face, I jogged over to get a closer look. "Great job, Hinabi."_

_I got distracted by my surroundings, and didn't here what she said next. As I looked around my locating seemed to change from my backyard, to a village. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it seemed like I had been there. I heard my name being called and a turned to see who it was. Then I saw Naruto running down the street, waving his arm like he was trying to flag me down. I tilted my head, why is Naruto in this weird little village? "Naruto, what is going on? Where are we?" Naruto looked confused before it turned into a large smile, and he began to laugh, "Hinata, you have only lived here for what? Your whole life! Haha, I thought you were serious for a second, really got me on that one!" I raised an eyebrow at him, _my whole life? But I don't even really remember this place, how could I have lived here and not remembered such a bright and lively place?_ "Naruto, I'm serious, where are we?" Naruto's face went blank, "Umm, are you ok Hinata? You should remember that you are in Ko-"_

(End of Dream)

I woke with a start. "Dammit." I cursed, as I fell back onto my bed, "What was he going to say!" I looked at my clock and realized I slept right through my alarm clock, I was running late, why hadn't Temari woke me up. I hurried as I grabbed my purple and white bikini and purple cover up. I picked my purple flip-flops to match. Then I ran to Temari's room to get her up and ready. I half-knocked, and didn't wait to get an answer and opened the door. Big mistake on my end. Temari had a guest over, Itachi. I guess he came over after I went to sleep because I didn't remember letting him in. "Crap, sorry Temi, Itachi. Umm, I thought you wanted to go the beach with me today, but I can see there are other things happening. Sorry to interrupt." I stuck my head down as I started to blush, and I closed the door. I went back to getting dresses I decided that I would keep the wavy look today, and just add my lavender headband, almost the same shade as my hair. I added a touch of cover-up, a smidge of lip-gloss, and added waterproof mascara on my lower lashes, and I was ready to go. I walked out of my room and saw Itachi coming out buttoning up his shirt and Temari coming out of here room looking like she was ready for a day at the beach. "Hey, you didn't think I would bail on you, did you?" "Umm, kind of." She rolled her eyes and headed down stairs, "Do you want coffee?" she yelled up from the kitchen. Itachi and I both shouted back yes, and we descended the stairs.

We were out the door and on our way, only being about 5 minutes late, not bad, but still made me feel antsy. _What if he thought she bailed? What if he changed his mind? What if, what if, what if._ It took all my strength not to lose my mind driving over there. I always over-analyze everything, so I knew it probably wasn't as bad as I made it out to be, but I still knew that it could be. We pulled up to the beach and parked next to a silver Porsche, nice slick ride. I always wanted one, but I wanted my truck first. We hop out and looked around hoping we would be able to spot him easily. A surfer caught my eye, and at first I thought the guy was old, because it seemed like he had grey hair, but once he stood up on the board, I knew he couldn't be that old, he have to nice of a body. We headed down to the shore, and we got there about the same time as the surfer did. Then, I caught a glimpse of his hair. It was silver, like the Porsche, not grey, and the guy didn't seem to be too much older than I was. "Hello, ladies. You looking for someone?" Temari giggled and flicked her hair. I blushed and turned my head slightly to hide it. "We are looking for a guy, shaggy brown hair, red triangles on his face." "Oh, you mean Kiba. Ya, he said he was meeting someone here, he should be down there by that shack." He pointed to a shack a few yards down. "Arigatō. I'm Hinata, by the way. And this is my friend, Temari." "Nice to meet both of you, my name is Kakashi." He reached out his hand and we took turns shaking it, before we headed to the shack. This is it. Time to find out what's happening with me.

**Comment and Rate, PLEASE :D I would realy like to know how this is going.**

**This chapter wasn't much, sorry. But I have been doing a lot of things!**

**See you next Time!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
